Finally, Somebody
by Gabriela-Lua
Summary: AU. Jenna, Matty and the crew are going to the university in any moment. Jenna is still confused about her feelings and Matty is the only one that can make her take a choice.


**Only the story is mine.**

**I hope you enjoy this :3. Don't get me bad, Matty is realy cute and all, but he hasn't been always good. Collin is like Matty, Jake and maybe Jenna. And I love that he is like, so sweet and cute. No sexy or hot (no so as Matty) but with a big heart.**

* * *

Life can not be easy; Jenna could know that even without Mister Hart homework.

Writing about shit moments will be easy for her, but her muse only wanted to create one moment: when she was fighting herself to know if she liked Collin or not.

Of course the boy was cute, but Matty was hot and loved her. Their relationship was very good. They were giving it all to make it work.

And that was the moment when she knew what she could write: about the university. Of course, neither Jenna nor Matty knew what they wanted. Jenna wanted to be a writer, of course, but she didn't know if she would be successful, and Matty was kind of scary about university. He was King Alfa Matty, he had a great personality and was funny, a nice person and sexy, but since Angelique's party he wasn't so sure to be accepted in every place he went to.

She had to focus.

Jenna watched the screen and started to write.

**A lot of thing between the two of them wasn't so nice. In fact, he has almost sure that she didn't even liked him back. It was the last time they could see each other and they would make a lot of fun in the hours they had left.**

**It was their moment, the only few hours she had to enjoy Collin's…**

Jenna stopped. The stories about she and Collin were old history, it was a dark and very annoying part of her past (like, two weeks ago). She had to focus on her and Matty, because she fought for that relationship to work, so as he.

She took a slow breath and started again.

"**I need you to love me"**

**A story of how a girl is always screwing her relationships up.**

She smiled at herself. She had screwed things with Matty, then Jake, now Matty again. And, maybe, if she and Collin were a couple, she would screw it up as well.

**Gabrielle was always kind of insecure about herself, when she met James, she thought they were meant to be. He was all she wanted: hot and good playing with her lady business. Her heart always beat they were having fun (a lot of fun), but he never was the romantic kind of boy. Sometimes, she felt that he was ashamed of her and their fornicationship.**

**Then she met Ryan, he was this sweet and romantic guy. A really good kisser and was very into her. He showed her like the best girl ever, and she sort of felt like that when Ryan and her were together. **

Jenna read the story once more that night. For everyone that had ever read her blog it was an obvious parallel –not so parallel- story about her love life. She wished that Mister Heart won't tell her story out loud again, Sadie would try to tell Matty (again).

She closed the laptop and went to sleep.

* * *

"I can't belive you wrote about you and Jake. What if that psycho sells your story to a pervert book maker?"

"Tamara, it is an editor, and no, he won't do that. Mister Hart will be very busy trying to break everyone's dream for taking care of selling my love life story".

"I thought Miss Tamara and Miss Jenna had make peaces about their love partners" said Kaito, one of the new members of the Asian Mafia.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Tamara.

"Queen Ming told me to take note of the conversations between Miss Tamara and Miss Jenna since she is spending time with Lord Fred".

The girls had been through this kind of situations lately. Since Ming had become the Asian Bitch Queen, she was spending a lot of time with Fred, but there was always one of the mafia members that were around, so she couldn't lose anything about Jenna's and Tamara's life.

Jake came, he and her girlfriend make out and Jenna pretended not seeing it. She was alright with Jake's and Tamara's relationship, and the boy were all okay about that, but it was weird anyway, she just wrote about him and his puppy love.

"Well, I will see you around, T. Bye, Jake".

The awkwardness was in the air, like usual.

Jenna relaxed herself a little bit; she was too worried about that piece of paper. It was completely impossible that Matty, Jake or Collin would know about it.

Someone wrapped her shoulders and took her to the janitor's.

"So, Am I a, and quote: «A handsome gentle boy, but they had the sexual chemistry of a fork»?"

Okay, maybe Collin would know.

"How did you get that?"

"That's kind of my business".

"That's my paper, my story and my business".

"Mister Hart gave me them because he had a reunion. Listen, I know you don't like me, but…"

"I like you".

"What?"

Jenna did a mental facepalm. It wasn't supposed to happen.

"Look, yes, you're handsome. And I might have a kind of, sort of crush on you and, maybe fantasies. But I'm just…"

"Confused" he finished.

The brunette nodded. Collin smiled friendly and took her shin gently.

"Maybe Matty has noticed how your mouth 'dances' when you're nervous, it's very sexy. Provocative. I understand you. I'm confused too".

"Don't lie. You're Collin, the perfect boy, aren't you?"

He laughed.

"Thanks for making my ego even bigger. But, no, I'm not" he took a slow breath and made eye contact with her. Both hearts were beating very fast "I like you too, by the way".

* * *

**And he opened the door, leaving Gabrielle alone with her thoughts. She was very confused, she wanted to do was to disappear. She had blamed James for all of the bad things of their relationship. Now, the bad one was her. And she felt like the bigger piece of shit. **

**Maybe she would never find somebody to love, and never listen to the Queen song again. The final trip will end in a little amount of time.**

**Gabrielle was sure that she and Ian will never see each other again. Being with James was the right thing to do. They had been fighting to be together, and no one will separate them, neither a boy nor the universe.**

* * *

"You're going to Australia?" screamed Jenna.

Matty nodded, he was looking to no place. Jenna was speechless.

**Well, maybe the universe will separate them. Gabrielle was off of the world, and so was James. **

"A friend of my parent found me a job. I could buy my own house if I spend three years there".

"Three years? But…how?"

"Look, Jenna" he touched her hand "I love you more than anything. But I…I can't be an actor or a writer or a house seller. People don't see me like an university guy, and maybe I am not".

"Don't be ridiculous. You can make everything, Matty". Jenna whispered

Matty closed his eyes, he was so tired.

"You say that because you love me. I knew you couldn't understand. You have the writing, Tamara has the fashion, Ming the asian mafia, Jake sports. But I'm not cool enough to have someone interesting in me"

"Just try harder, okay? I don't know what to do either. But I'm not going anywhere".

"That's what you say now. I didn't make you feel drop out, Jenna".

* * *

**That was all.**

**Gabrielle ****ran to her home and cried a lot that day. ****That was what she should have done. But she ****was at Ian's without even noticing it.**

**He didn't know what she was doing there. She didn't even know why she was there.**

―**Did you know that he didn't love enough to stay with me?―Ian didn't say a word― Whatever everyone else thinks is important. He can do amazing thing. Play soccer or so. But he can't stay with me.**

**Ian hugged and she cried in his arms. **

**The next morning, Ian was making jokes about how much she enjoyed his "fork".**

"Penis of the large of a fork sounds as pervert as sick. And this sounds boring".

"Don't be so into the 'fork' part. You won't eat your meat balls tonight if you don't finish the story".

"Funny. Let me guess, your story is about how Jennifer and Cale made love until the next sunset".

"Let me see it".

**Gabrielle felt like a whore when she and Ian made love. It was right, but it wasn't at the same time.**

Collin smirked; he started to write and then showed that to Jenna.

**Even when she had made a lot of mistakes, Ian loved her so much. Because she was a classic, she was fearless. And, damn, she knew how to suck it.**

**And the way her lips dance right now is beautiful. **

**PS. Your boyfriend is gonna make you dinner. He loves you and he will be always with you. He moved to NYC with you, Jenna! Finish the story and have sex with him. You two have days without making it.**

"All you think is sex?" Jenna said while laughing.

"I have to say it, you made me an addict" Collin joked. He kissed her forehead and left the living room.

Jenna smirked, took her cloth off and walked to the kitchen.

Maybe, she had found somebody to love her.

* * *

Finish! Any comments or critics, please RR.


End file.
